Far Away From Life REDO
by Lynne102
Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.
1. Prologue

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Here is the RE-DO of 'Far Away From Life'! I PROMISE this is going to be _**WAY better from the original!**_ Ok so please read and review!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the glistening sky. _Has it always been pink before?_ Sakura thought as she admired it, slowly drifting off into a day dream.

"Sakura? Come clean up this mess!" Suddenly Sakura was snapped back into reality and she glared at the sky, letting her feeling for a slit second show.

"Yes, milady." Whispered Sakura. Sakura, with her head bowed down, she saw the Empress's daughter had spilt red wine all over the newly refurnished carpet. It was going to take forever to get that out!

But Sakura bent over it and scrubbed, _hard_, so hard that blood came out of her knuckles and tears mixed in with red wine. Sakura did the best to her ability to get that stupid stain out. Once the Empress's daughter was satisfied, she dismissed Sakura.

_That evil witch! I hope one day she will have to suffer as I just did!_ Sakura cursed in her head, completely taken over by anger.

"Sakura- chan!" Called a blue-eyed girl. She ran up to Sakura and smiled at her.

"How are you?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura showed Tomoyo her knuckles and smiled sadly.

"That's what I get for having a daydream about her being a toad." Tomoyo chuckled but lead Sakura to the sink in the Maid hall and scrubbed Sakura's worn out hands.

"Sakura, you're special. No matter how much you scrub and destroy your hands, they always heal and the next day they look like porcelain doll hands." Tomoyo said as she wrapped her hands in a Band-Aid.

Sakura muttered a small thank you and grabbed a bucket. "I better get some water from the well." Tomoyo agreed and decided to join Sakura.

The two of them walked in silence until Sakura stopped short. Tomoyo turned back to look at her confused.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looked around with an on guard look. "I feel like someone's watching us. Someone's coming!"

Like magic, Yelen, the beautiful Empress suddenly stood before the girls, with an emotionless expression.

"Ladies. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen cleaning?" She asked then looked from Tomoyo to Sakura and her face softened which led to a smile.

"You go do that alright girls?" She asked kindly before proceeding to walk past them.

"H- hai! Yes Madame!" The girls said in unison. Once the girls were out of ear shot to the royal Empress, Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura.

"Was it her?" She asked looking confused. Sakura shook her head. "It couldn't have been."

But something in Sakura just wasn't so sure…

* * *

A boy whose face was hidden by shadow, kneeled in front of someone sitting on a throne asked, "Do we get the old hag now?"

"Be patient, my friend. Be patient." The hidden man on the throne laughed evilly.

* * *

Wow I didn't know I put such a short chapter for chapter 1… Well anyway I am redoing this story. Yup I am sad to say but I HATED the original. Ok so please review!! This is going to be sooooooo much better then the original. Promise:) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so happy people reviewed! I will like to thank **chelsea34, ****Rosegurl05, ****AngelEmCuti, xXJamGohXx, and SakuraKxSyaoranL** for reviewing! Thank you so much! Ok this is longer then the last one so…

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Sakura got an odd feeling, she just was not herself. It was sort of weird, because Sakura would plan (fake) escape plans with Tomoyo and a couple of other maids just for the fun of it every Tuesday and Wednesday, but for some reason she didn't want to.

_What wrong with me?_ Sakura asked herself, feeling down as she sat on a wobbly chair and stared out the small window in the Maid's hall.

Sakura failed to hear footsteps approach her. "Sakura are you feeling well?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.

"Oh." Sakura said looking at Tomoyo as though she was a spec in the air.

"Oh?! Sakura wake up from la-la land!" Tomoyo yelled into Sakura's ear. Sakura snapped out of her dazed look and looked confused.

"Tomoyo? Did you call me?" Tomoyo sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes.

"Only you Sakura. Only you." She said shacking her head. Sakura smiled sheepishly at her.

A maid Sakura recognized as the new recruit looked at Sakura intently before turning red and looking away. She had brown hair in a croissant like hairstyle and she looked very grown-up. She was quiet thin. Maybe in her mid 20's.

"Sakura, I need to speak to you." A voice ringed out throughout the hall and everyone grew silent. Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look who was there. It was the Empress, Yelen!

Sakura quickly stood up and the chair she was sitting in went flying to the floor. Tomoyo scurried to pick it up but she tripped on Sakura's heel and fell forward which her elbow hit another maid and so forth. It was like dominos, watching them all fall to the ground.

Sakura gulped and slowly turned around to see everyone on the ground groaning in pain. A huge blush formed on Sakura's cheeks.

"Was that my fault?" Sakura whispered and Tomoyo looked sadly at her. Sakura became even redder and quickly walked over to Yelen.

"Sakura lets go for a walk." Yelen said looking rather tired, as though what she saw tired her out. Sakura bowed her head in agreement.

As they walked Yelen turned her head slightly so Sakura would hear her soft voice. "I am reassigning you to be someone else's servant."

_Yes, Yes, Yes!_ Sakura thought happily.

"You are to serve my son, Syaoran." She finished turning her head to the front and continuing to walk gracefully.

_No, No, NO!_ Sakura screamed in her head in disbelief. But her face held no emotion. To survive here you mustn't show your emotions around here.

"You will do as he says. Whenever he asks you. Understand?" The Empress asked. Sakura bowed her head. "Yes milady."

"Alright. You are excused. Oh before I forget, you are to serve him after dinner." She turned around and smiled sadly at her.

"Please try your hardest to be on your best behavior. I don't want to loose you." With that she turned and her rich robed swept the floor as she walked away from Sakura, leaving her completely dazed.

Sakura turned and walked back to the Maids hall.

_Oh great,_ Sakura thought, sighing. _Another person to boss me around! Life is already hard enough!  
_

Sakura entered Maid's hall and Tomoyo came running up to her. "Sakura-chan! What happened?" She asked looking worried.

"I've been reassigned." Sakura answered, sitting down in a chair and staring at the wall. It's finally hit her.

"To who, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked bending down a little so she could see Sakura's face.

"The Empress's son… Syaoran."

Tomoyo sighed. "Everyone's going to envy you."

Sakura didn't say anything but stared at the ground.

"At least you'll get a break every now and then." Tomoyo said sitting down next to me. Sakura nodded then turned to her with a mystery smile.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura asked grinning. Tomoyo said nothing.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo fiddled with her hands, not making eye contact with Sakura. "I… I heard Syaoran was the worst when it came to maids. I heard," Tomoyo paused for a minute then looked Sakura straight in the eyes.

"I heard he liked to play with his maids… and not in a good way." Tomoyo said concern and worry sketched over her beautiful face. She took Sakura's hands and rubbed them.

Sakura's eyes were wide and she began to shake. "Tomoyo, are you sure? Maybe someone told you wrong."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's face and tears welled up in her eyes. Sakura's eyes looking at her friend's eyes and tears threatened to fall from her emerald eyes.

"Tomoyo, who told you?" Sakura asked wiping the tears from her own eyes. But Tomoyo didn't say anything. Keeping silent and looking at the floor. "Wait, Tomoyo… Did he do this to you?" Sakura asked looking completely shocked. When Tomoyo didn't answer, Sakura gasped and took Tomoyo in her arms.

"You… He… Oh Tomoyo! You should have told me before!" Sakura rubbed her back and felt her shirt grow wet from her friend's tears. Soon Sakura cried and both of their tears mixed in on her shirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike everyone else, Sakura took her time eating her dinner. Even though it tasted like tar, Sakura ate slowly. She was thinking of a way to get Syaoran back for hurting her best friend. There was no way she was going to let him hurt Tomoyo and get away with it.

Every bone in Sakura's body felt like she needed to eat faster, but she restrained herself. (Barely.) Sakura felt something in her chest suddenly burn. She placed her fork down and clutched her chest in pain. She breathed heavily and she suddenly began to feel dizzy. But like magic, the pain and throbbing stopped. Sakura looked around the room and saw that no one noticed what happened only moments ago.

She stood from the table and quietly slipped away without anybody noticing her. At least that's what she thought…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What happened before? Why did it feel like something was spreading through out me?_ Sakura thought to herself and sighed.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the water at the well. She noticed a girl no young lady that had big, frightened emerald colored eyes, and a slightly flushed face. But her outfit was stained from the tears. She sighed and looked sadly at her reflection. Her brown hair was slightly mused in the maid's hat but Sakura made sure she pinned her long hair in a small bun, so no one would notice its length.

Deciding to stop prolonging the meeting, she smoothed out the outfit and her hair before going back inside the humongous castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura waited outside of the Dinning Hall. Her nerves were jumping around like firecrackers waiting to explode! But Sakura kept herself restrained and her face emotionless.

Even though her anger was boiling inside of her, she refused to let herself show her emotions. _But why would he want to hurt Tomoyo?_ Sakura thought. _His he a… a-_

"You must be my new maid." Sakura suddenly heard a voice behind her. Sakura let out a breath before calmly turning around and bowing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir." Sakura sad looking at the floor in her bow. She lifted her head to be shocked out of her life! Her eyes became quiet wide.

A breath taking young man stood before her. He had messy brown colored locks, _cold_ chocolate colored eyes, and he was dressed in a formal suit. He was quiet tall and seemed to tower over Sakura's small form.

He looked at her up and down, twice, before sighing and saying bored, "You are not what I expected you to be. I thought you'd be… different."

Sakura regained her composed self and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry I'm not to your liking."

Syaoran smiled a playful smile before saying with a steel look, "You have manners. How sad for me to say. Let's get this straight," He paused and glared at poor Sakura, who was squirming from his hard gaze.

"Syaoran. Don't talk to your maid like that." Out of no where, Yelen stood there looking quiet serious.

"Oh mother. Sakura and I are just talking. Spare me one of your boring lectures!" Syaoran said while walking away from his mother. Yelen's beautiful face suddenly became red with anger.

"No son of mine walks away from me! Xiao Lang. Stop!" Yelen's usually soft voice now was demanding and load. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. Silence wrapped the three.

Yelen turned to Sakura and said hoarsely, "Please leave Sakura. I will call on you tomorrow." Sakura quickly bowed and walked quickly out of the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrived at the Maids Hall quiet tired. She breathed heavily and collapsed on a chair. Tomoyo walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you so out of breath?"

Sakura gulped some air down before answering.

"I was told to leave. Syaoran is getting scolded by his mother!" Sakura whispered out. Tomoyo smiled. "Really?" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You better go to bed, Sakura." Tomoyo said with a bright smile. She cocked her head to the side and took hold of Sakura's hands and led her away to there area to sleep.

After Sakura changed into her night garments, she noticed the new maid huddled up to herself and it seemed like she was studying Sakura's ever move. She had an intent yet angry face on.

Sakura stared right back, openly before the new maid became flushed and she looked away from her.

Sakura looked at her for a moment longer before deciding it was best to leave it alone for now and get some sleep.

_I wonder why this woman keeps looking at me. Maybe I did something to…_ Sakura thought but wasn't able to finish her sentence before drifting off to sleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thank you all so much for reviewing! I was so nervous that no one would want to read the new one… So thanks again for those who've reviewed! Ok let's make a deal people. If I get six reviews for this chapter, I promise I will update the next chapter by tomorrow. If I do not get six reviews; no new chapter. So please let me get six or more reviews for this one ok? Thanks again:)

Reviews : Update!!

No Reviews : No Fast Update!!

Thanks again!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews!! I will like to thank **AngelEmCuti, KamichamaKarinLover25, Musette Fujiwara, SakuraKxSyaoranL (Thank you for the mistakes I made!), and angelsflame265** for reviewing!! Thank you all so much!! Ok I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So please…

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura awoke from her sleep, she noticed it was in the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping by now. But the possibility of being caught was what made Sakura smile dangerously and tiptoe her way out of Maid's Hall.

When she looked out of a corridor's window, she saw the sky. It was an indigo and had tiny little dots. _Stars…_ Sakura thought as she admired the beautiful view that was shown to her.

Feeling parched, Sakura tiptoed her way outside to the well, where she saw a grand view of the sky. A smile graced Sakura's lips and she twirled around in joy. What a beautiful sight to behold.

_This is the finest time I've had in all of my sixteen years!_ Sakura thought as she continued to twirl like a little girl, with her arms high above her head and her night dress swaying out from her.

Sakura stopped twirling and went to the well. She dipped the bucket down the hole and pulled it back up with fresh water. Sakura's hands dipped into the bucket and she cupped her hands to her mouth to take a big, nice, refreshing gulp of water.

In the times she's tried to get a drink of water at night, the 'late night girls' (Sakura, Tomoyo and the other maids) would plan the (fake) escape plans, and one of them would always suggest that they should pretend their going to get a drink of water but really escape, would play in her mind and she would suddenly be so afraid to try it and chicken out.

Sakura looked up at the sky once more and had an overpowering feeling to reach up and feel the sky's clouds, stars, and moon. Sakura's eyes began to shine and she failed to hear footsteps behind her that came to a halt when they saw her.

She just seemed to glow all over. Her hands went up to the sky and she closed her eyes. She let all of her senses down, except one. The sense to feel.

Her whole heart felt like it was a feather floating in mid air. She felt her feet begin to guide her in a twirl. She felt her skirt move away from her legs to touch the air. Her long hair (not in a bun, but in a ponytail) flew in the air. She lifted her head and felt a cool breeze lightly tickle her cheeks. A giggle escaped from her slightly pink lips.

She felt her shoe snag onto something and…

CRACK!

Sakura's gasp was so loud! She felt herself become dizzy and she felt her weight shift and she was suddenly falling, falling, falling.

But arms wrapped around her and held her like someone would with a baby. She kept her eyes tightly shut. But like _magic_ the pain disappeared and the tears subsided. So Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she saw…

Syaoran.

------------------------------------------

"AHH!" Sakura screamed and her head shot up. Her breathing was quick and sweat was all over her.

"Sakura?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" The maids all shouted at Sakura for waking them up. Sakura breathed hard and looked sheepishly at them.

"Sorry…" All the maids groaned and they decided to get up since it was almost sun up. Sakura sat in her bed looking at everyone pick up their side and begin to dress in their daily attire.

Tomoyo walked the two centimeters to Sakura and smiled. "You know how to make everyone wake up, hu?" Sakura sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure anymore Tomoyo. I just had a wonderful dream that turned into a nightmare." Sakura said deciding herself, to get up and do the things. Sakura sighed once more and rolled up the blanket she slept on.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said but decided against continuing. Sakura seemed to be in her own world already.

* * *

The morning past into evening and then into dusk, but still Sakura hadn't been called into see Yelen. So all Sakura did was clean the Maid's Hall and cook dinner. (Making sure she got a big loaf of bread so Tomoyo and some other maids can eat.) But… 

"Sakura, the Empress Yelen wants to see you, pronto!" One of the higher uppers that served right hand to Yelen stood before Sakura and every other maid. She had red curly hair and she was tall. _Very_ tall. Sakura gulped and bowed. She fixed her skirt and followed the woman out of Maids Hall.

Yelen appeared looking out at the gardens, sighing heavily. She turned her head and saw them approaching. She smiled slightly and nodded her head.

Sakura bowed deeply. Yelen nodded again and her right hand lady left them alone. Sakura raised her head and looked at Yelen shyly.

"Sakura, I apologies for my son's behavior last night." Yelen said, her soft voice sounding very sweet.

Sakura smiled. "It's alright milady. I didn't take offence." Yelen smiled then sighed. She indicated for Sakura to come closer. Sakura moved a step closer.

"I'm sorry for my future behavior towards you. But would you please go serve my son. Please listen to him and do as he asks." Yelen said sighing again and Sakura nodded.

"Of course milady." With that she excused herself and went to serve her new master.

Tears pricked Sakura's eyes. She defiantly did not want to be serving that… that… evil little thing!

"Are you going to cry?" Sakura looked to her left and there he was, the devil himself, Li Syaoran. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed on his chest. He had a smirk on his lips.

Sakura hated to admit it but she thought he was really, no defiantly drop dead handsome. She looked at him for a second before she realized Li Syaoran was the Empress's son. She quickly bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry sir." She said blushing slightly from embarrassment. He looked at her for a moment and then sighed.

"Whatever. Come on, maid. Let's go." He said walking away from her and going to the right, toward his room.

Sakura followed and looked around. It was sort of surprising because unlike the rest of the castle, it was really dark. Like if any light were to shine upon these dark hallways, then it will be… you know… freaky.

So Sakura just followed him, keeping her thoughts to herself. But Syaoran then turned to her and smirked.

"Well, I suppose you think this is quite draft. Even for my taste, I agree. But I live in this darkness. Maybe you will too." He turned around, saying no more, and leaving Sakura completely stunned.

_What does he mean by 'Maybe you will too?'_ Sakura thought to herself but recovered quickly and hurried to catch up to the fast walking person.

Once they reached their destination, Syaoran turned to Sakura and said quietly, "Please make yourself comfortable." He said as he turned to look at the confused maid.

"Didn't my mother tell you? You are now going to live in this new quarter instead of your old one."

"This whole west wing is your home now. You can explore if you please, but make sure to always report back here at a reasonable hour. Let's say five? The time we sit down for our night meals. Please make yourself as comfortable as you please." He indicated for Sakura to enter her new room.

She hesitantly stepped forward and it was pitch black. But Sakura saw a bright light. It shined brighter then any jewel and seemed to have a light hue around it so Sakura had to squint to see it better.

But it wasn't far away, the rays of the light was right there in front of her. Something else seemed to catch her eyes. She was holding something. Something that shined brighter than all the stars combined.

She opened her hands and in it was a diamond rose. The part that was supposed to be a flower was a diamond. The stem was made out of silk, it felt like.

"Maid, are you ok?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran was in front of her, looking quite bewildered. She looked down at her hands and noticed it was empty. She also noticed the room was lit and beautiful gold fabric was everywhere.

"I know it's a little extravagant but that was all I was willing to give." Sakura looked from the room to Syaoran in a daze.

"That's all you were willing to give?" Sakura asked confused. Syaoran nodded and smiled.

"What, to plain for your taste? I can have the room changed for you if you like." He said looking around the room, serious.

Sakura looked down at the floor and said shyly, "No this is just fine." She could hear Syaoran chuckle.

"I thought so." He said with a hint of arrogance. But Sakura thought about Tomoyo and lifted her head to talk to him.

"Milord, do I have your permission to speak about a personal matter?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Of course. You can speak as freely as you want with me." Sakura closed her eyes and spoke quickly, without taking a breath.

"My best friend says she said you put her in a horrible situation that scared her for life!" Suddenly tears were spilling down her face. Syaoran looked surprised, but said nothing.

"Just so you know I have zero respect for people who can't old in for someone they truly love! You may think I am doing this because I am flattered to be picked for such a job to serve you. But think again! I am doing this _because_ it is my job. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be serving a lowly scum like you. So there." She took in a deep breath and exhaled. A smile graced her cherry colored lips.

"Thank you for this beautiful room. If you would please give me a list so I can get to work, sir." Sakura smiled a cute little girl smile.

Syaoran looked completely shocked and he didn't move an inch for a minute. He then looked at Sakura, hard, and said sharply, "You are to serve me breakfast and lunch in my room, clean the whole west wing and dust everything. Also you will only be receiving dinner."

Now it was Sakura's turn to look bewildered. Syaoran smirked. "Good night, maid." He said and walked to the door.

But Sakura wasn't letting him get the last word, so she grabbed his sleeve and said, "My name isn't maid. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." She said looking straight in his eyes.

He looked her in the eyes back and then a smirk came on his lips once more. "Of course. Please forgive me, Sakura." His trademark smirk was on and he left, leaving the door open.

Sakura looked confused for a minute before she yelled, "It's Kinomoto to you!"

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed!! I know I said six reviews but I couldn't help myself to get pulled in and want to post it. So here it is! But I will hold to my word and if I don't get six reviews for this chappie; then NO FAST UPDATE!!!!!!!! Ok so please review:) Thanks for reading:) 

IMPORTANT: I may not be able to update for a while. I am going back to school and I may have no time to write. But I'll try to update on the weekends. And if I can; during the week.

Thanks for the support!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you all so much for supporting this story! Ok I will like to thank **RandomRose88, TamoumatheStarWarrior, haydragon, AngelEmCuti, and Musette Fujiwara** thank you all so much! So please…

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

For days, Sakura worked hard to the bone, trying to do all the things, Li Syaoran asked her to do. He asked her to clean and dust the whole west wing, sweep the floor, wash the floor, and polish it! And his stuff on top of that! So when he asked her to have dinner with her, Sakura lost it.

"What do you mean you want me to have dinner with you?!" Sakura asked wanting to vent out all her frustration on him, but keeping it _barely_ in check. Her mind was debating whether or not to smack him across the head.

A playful smile lingered on Syaoran's lips. "Oh come on, Sakura. I know your smarter then that. When I say dinner, I mean eat with me." Suddenly that playful smile disappeared and a smirk replaced it.

Sakura, by now, was fuming and defiantly was considering murdering this guy. Syaoran, who sat in his chair, indicated for Sakura to sit. "Please Sakura; don't make me beg on my knees."

Suddenly Sakura felt like laughing, but held it in. She stood straight and looked Li Syaoran right into his amber eyes (which Sakura sadly admitted were absolutely gorgeous!). "I am sorry, your highness. But let me correct you: my name is not Sakura to you, it is Kinomoto. Also I refuse to let you abuse me any longer. I shall take a stand!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Well if you insist…"

-------

And it ended out with Sakura sitting down at a table that Syaoran had prepared and ended up eating with him.

Sakura grumblingly chewed her gourmet food and admitted only to herself that it tasted very good.

Syaoran, instead of eating himself, he watched Sakura eat. This ticked of Sakura even more. She chewed fast and mad. She slammed her fork into the plate and almost broke it into many little pieces. She also showed she wasn't going to have any manners at the table so she bobbled up the delicious food and slurped, gulped, and many more un-lady like things.

Once Sakura was finished she wiped her mouth on the napkin hard and smiled at Syaoran.

Sakura hoped that he would never invite her for dinner again. She grinned at him.

He grinned back. They stared at each other. Suddenly Syaoran burst out laughing and he walked over to Sakura.

"You are quite funny Sakura! I never would have thought you would have the guts to actually purposely act… shameful?" He seemed to say the last word to himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes and avoided looking at him. "I'm sorry, your highness, but I have work to intend to." With that Sakura hurried out of the room and went to her room. Once she was there, she sighed and suddenly felt like she wanted to slap him over and over again!

Sakura sighed and decided she really should get to work.

She left the west wing and went to go find Tomoyo, since she hasn't seen her in two weeks. She searched everywhere. High and low, but she couldn't seem to find her. Sakura asked around but no one talked to her, they acted as though she was invisible.

She spotted one of the maids she was friends with and hurriedly went to talk to her.

"Hey!" She said and the maid looked at her but quickly hurried off in the opposite direction. Sakura felt confused and she suddenly wished she could hurry and find Tomoyo. What if their also shunning Tomoyo and she is hiding from them?

Worry seized her and she walked quickly throughout the castle. Out of breathe, Sakura stopped and held onto the wall and gasped for breath.

"Sakura?" A voice asked behind Sakura. She swung around and there was Tomoyo, the girl she had spent her whole day searching for, found her instead.

Sakura stared at her until she collapsed onto Tomoyo and she released a shaky breath.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked with an arm around her best friend. Sakura nodded.

"I was so worried! I thought you were hiding from the rest of the maids." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked bewildered but said nothing.

"I searched everywhere for you! I thought… you've been hurt." Sakura said the last bit and chocked from holding back tears of relief.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I was… I'm sorry." Tomoyo said her bangs in front of her eyes. Sakura decided not to press the issue, so she just smiled a small smile at Tomoyo.

"It's ok. I better go now anyway. I've **wasted** my time looking for you. Sorry." Sakura jerked up and turned to leave. "Bye, Tom-chan." Sakura walked quickly and she hoped Tomoyo would stop her, but Tomoyo didn't. She just watched her walk away.

Once Sakura turned the corner, she started to run. She ran and ran until her lungs were on fire and she landed on her knees. Sakura sucked in air and slowly stood up and walked, slowly, to the west wing.

"_**I will never go out of the west wing. The west wing is my home from now on. I will never go out of the west wing. The west wing is my home from now on."**_ Sakura looked around. Where is that voice coming from? Sakura looked around franticly, but she saw no one. Her heart began to quicken and she felt dread run throughout her body.

The voice repeated the two sentences over and over again in Sakura's head. She held her head in her hands and tears streamed down Sakura's face.

"It's alright. I've got you." Sakura heard a voice that sounded like Syaoran's, say quietly. Warm hands took hers and she felt calmness swim through her.

When Sakura opened her eyes, they were at Syaoran's room. He lead her into is room and sat her down on a chair. Sakura, shaken, wished she was away. _**Far away from her life**_.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Syaoran said gently to poor Sakura. He waited until Sakura's face returned to its natural glow before he said anything else.

"Th-" Sakura was about to say, 'Thank you', but Syaoran cut her off.

"Boy, you are such a freaking cry baby, aren't you?" He asked with his trademark smirk.

Sakura stared at him bewildered. Sakura shot up and she glared at him. "Your majesty, please leave me alone!" Sakura said to him and turned to leave. But he grabbed her arm and held on fast.

"Please let me explain." He said forcefully and she knew what he wanted to say. Tears pricked her eyes and she struggled to release her arm from his grip. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Please, Milord… I can't do this!" Sakura sobbed into her hand. Tears came by the millions. She felt an arm circle her waist and she didn't struggle.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into Sakura's ear and she felt herself go limp and he picked her up, bridal style.

She had her eyes closed and Sakura felt more tears slip down her cheeks.

He placed her on his bed and gently played with her bangs. "Sakura… Stay with me tonight." He whispered into her ear. Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at Syaoran. His eyes seemed to bore into her, she felt like he could see past her skin into her heart and mind. She's paralyzed.

He slowly inched toward her, staring her down. Sakura felt her arm begin to burn and she wanted to rub it furiously, but couldn't since she could not move, she could barely even breathe! Syaoran stopped midway and straitened up so he looked at her whole. He slowly took off his silk jacket and in one swift movement his shoes, _shirt_, and socks were off. He stares at the maid and quickly advances on top of her.

Sakura's heart beats wildly and she struggles with _herself_ whether not to push him off of her.

His lips loom dangerously close and she's suddenly lost in his chocolate eyes.

Syaoran closes his eyes and kisses her forehead, then her nose, and then he moves done past her lips. His hand goes under her and begins to untie her maid outfit. Sakura's heart beats on her chest and it seems to vibrate all over her body. Syaoran sucks her neck and a small moan escapes from Sakura's lips.

She's loosing it, and she knew it but, refrained herself until…

His lips come on hers and it feels bittersweet.

"SHH!" He whispers to her and she knows she's lost to be his forever. But suddenly her arm began to feel like fire and Sakura yelped out in pain.

Syaoran got off of her and sees her arm is red. She begins to rub it fast and hard. Sakura closed her eyes in pain and like _magic_ it was gone.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked pulling Sakura to him. His hands traveled up and down her back, making her feel comfortable. Sakura looked at him in the eyes and she whispered, "I'm cold."

Syaoran looked perplexed, but only for a second. His trademark smirk appeared and he whispered in her ear, "Let me make you warmer. No hot!" His lips went on hers and Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

"_**Stop! Don't let him touch you!"**_ the voice shouted in Sakura's head. Syaoran looked at Sakura and his eyes asked for permission.

Sakura smiled but forced herself up. Tears pricked her eyes.

"I shall not, Syaoran. Until I am married." Sakura said and quickly tied back up her outfit. Syaoran watched her closely.

"Alright then, Sakura. I will marry you then." Was his answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… I hope you all liked it! Syaoran want's to marry Sakura! AWW! But is it for the right reasons??? Anyway, thank you all for reading! No please review!! I've decided not to do the six review thing anymore. That is on hiatus. But the story will go on! So please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Thanks again:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Ok I will like to thank **Musette Fujiwara, RandomRose88** (great question! Actually he is doing it for his own pleasure. That's just the type of guy he is in this story… for now.)** cherriblossomxz, AngelEmCuti**, **DiamondRose3****Cherryblossom93****a hopefull dream****animemajik82, and Moonspell** thank you all so much! So please…

Enjoy:)

Summary:She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, shocked that he would even _think_ of the words. He smirked at her.

"I make a promise, Sakura Kinomoto. By the end of this year, we will be married. Married and happy." He says and stands up and looks down at her.

"Uh no!" Sakura says and looks at him as though he is crazy. He looks serious. Really serious. Sakura glares at him and avoids looking into his eyes.

She turns and is about to leave when she notices her shoe went flying from her hand. She turns and is about to pick it up when Syaoran grabs it and his trademark smirk is on.

Oh crap, Sakura thought and she tried to grab it from him, but he kept it out of reach.

"Syaoran! Give it back!" Sakura yelled at him. All he did was laugh and he said suddenly, "Only if you'll say you'll marry me!" He said, trademark smirk. She glared at him and she shouted no.

"No? Well then I'll never give it back." He said and he held the shoe above him, it wasn't fair since he was so tall and Sakura, well isn't.

"Alright! I'll marry you." Sakura whispered the last part. He looked surprised but then he smirked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Syaoran said, dangling the shoe above him.

Sakura fake smiled and said with her teeth clenched together, "I'll marry you." He smirks and gives Sakura back the shoe.

Once Sakura retrieved her shoe and she put it on, she glared at him and asked, "Where's my ring?"

He smirks and says, "It was all so sudden." Sakura can't help but smile a little and rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Syaoran." She said as she walked away.

"G'night." He says back to the maid, who is now his fiancée. A smirk is seen on his face. This is going to be so much fun, he thinks to himself watching Sakura walk down the hall.

------------------

It had been two weeks since that weird incident. No one thankfully heard about it. Sakura just went on with her business, pretending it didn't happen.

But whenever she thought of it, she couldn't help but smile. Even though, she believed it meant nothing.

Quietly, Sakura tiptoed to the maid hall. She missed everyone; even if they didn't miss her.

She peeked in and saw everyone talking or just lounging around. But they all seemed so happy.

Sakura slipped inside and made her way around to the other side of the maid hall. She spotted Tomoyo and quickly walked to her, with her head bent.

Tomoyo was sitting on her bed sewing. She seemed depressed. Sakura snuck up behind her and surprised her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered in her ear. Tomoyo gasped and turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura?!" She whispered, clearly surprised.

Sakura grinned at her and motioned her to follow her out of maid's hall. Tomoyo listened and followed, saying nothing. Once outside of the castle, Sakura swung around and gave her best friend a hug.

"Oh Tomoyo! I've missed you oh so much!" Sakura cried merrily. But when she didn't feel her friend hug her back, she let go and looked her in the eyes.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at the ground.

"I heard your getting married to our lord – no my lord – Syaoran." Tomoyo whispered, tears forming in her amethyst colored eyes.

"What?!" Sakura shrieked. "How did you find out?" Sakura asked, suddenly feeling like murdering her 'fiancé'.

"It's all around the castle. Also all around this kingdom. And I suppose our neighbor kingdom.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed and felt all the blood drain from her body. "I'm going to murder him!" Sakura muttered and suddenly felt like crying.

Tomoyo didn't move and asked suddenly, "So it's true…" Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

Oh crap, Sakura thought. I forgot about that 'incident'!

Tomoyo began to cry and yelled, "Some friend you are!" Then went running back to the direction of maid hall.

"Tomoyo! Wait!" Sakura yelled. But Tomoyo continued to run away from Sakura. Tears pricked Sakura's eyes but she viscously wiped the away.

She blindly stumbled back to the west wing. She bumped into many maids and all asked if she was engaged to Syaoran.

"No!" Sakura shouted at all of them that asked. But the last girl she bumped into, a feeling, not sure if it's good or bad, rain through her body.

"Hi! Are you engaged to Li Syaoran?" A woman, Sakura never meet before, asked her. She had long curly black hair, bright red eyes, and the fairest skin she has ever seen. She wore a big fancy dress, all gold.

Sakura was taken aback but instead of shouting no, she paused and smiled at the woman. "Well, Miss, I actually **am** engaged to him." At first the woman looked completely surprised then laughed gently.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet my rival." She said that and flipped her hair. She walked by her, laughing.

Sakura stared after her and felt like screaming at her. What does she mean by rival?! Sakura thought. No way am I going to compete against her! I'll surely loose.

Feeling depressed and in low spirits, Sakura walked to her room and fell on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Sakura felt the bed go low and my eyes opened, alarmed. Syaoran looked at her, worry written in his eyes. They just stared at each other. No one makes a move until Sakura started feeling uncomfortable… as though he could see right through her and see the _real_ her.

"Syaoran…" She whispered then sat up. They were inches apart and Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot. But now's not the time to go all attraction on me. Sakura thought to herself.

"Syaoran, you told everyone that I'm supposedly 'engaged' to you!" She said glaring at his handsome face. He raised his eyebrow.

"I did?" He asked interested. Sakura looked at him as though to say don't be stupid!

"Uh ya!" She said rudely. Then he looked slightly hurt then masked it quickly.

"Well I didn't." He said and stood up.

"I don't believe you!" Sakura screamed at him. But he ignored her and kept walking.

"Tomoyo won't talk to me because I'm engaged to you!" Sakura cried. Tears anew streamed down her cheeks.

Syaoran held his ground and then turned around.

"There's nothing I can do about that, can I?" He asked, mad. Sakura glared at him, and then sighed deeply.

"I guess not." She muttered to herself. Syaoran walked up to her and lifted her head until it was in level with his.

"I truly wouldn't do something that hurt you so much, Sakura." He said, leaning in closer.

Sakura felt her cheeks flame up again and she wanted to step back, but the bed post was in her way.

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled in warning but came out like a sigh. He smirked and moved an inch closer and their lips touched lightly. He advanced when Sakura didn't move away. He smiled in their kiss and deepened it.

Sakura felt her arms wrapping around his neck. What in the world am I doing?! Sakura asked herself in her thoughts. His arms wrapped around her waist which caused the kiss to deepen slightly more.

Even though Sakura wanted to murder this guy, she seemed to fall under his trap over and over. No more. Sakura thought to herself.

With her remaining senses, she pushed Syaoran lightly away from her. He looked confused but then his trademark smirk appeared.

"Take your time." He whispered in her ear. He moved away and walked to the door.

"Syaoran…" Sakura called to him. He paused and turned to her.

"Yes?" He asked. Now that Sakura was looking at him, he looked super hot! Sakura felt herself blush again but she covered herself by turning around.

"Um… Nothing!" Sakura answered. Syaoran smirked (again) then closed the door behind him.

"Oh crap!" Sakura breathed out. I'm becoming, Sakura thought to herself. More and more attracted to that… jerk!

"My, what a steamy kiss!" A voice said behind Sakura. Suddenly the lights turned off and Sakura whipped around.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked, trying to feel her way around.

"Boo."

A scream from the high heavens was heard and Syaoran turned around and suddenly Sakura entered his mind. You would never see a human man run so fast.

* * *

Well… interesting hu? I have a goal. This goal is to update a **SPECAIL** chapter on Christmas Eve; December 24. That chapter will CHANGE THIS WHOLE STORY! (Cough) I feel like I'm promoting an exciting episode from a T.V. show. So I'm going to update a lot of chapters to get to where I want to be, so that will require reviews! Anyway, please please please review! I'm begging you! Please! Don't squash my dreams! (Anyway the chapter will be a HUGE surprise!) You guys can guess all you want. Hey, and you'll never know, I may use one of the guesses in the 'Special chapter'. Ok so please review! Thanks for reading:) 


End file.
